The present invention relates to a tidy box suitable for keeping small items, for example office requisites such as pencils, pens, rubbers, and pocket calculators, small samples and small toilet and dress requisites. In preferred embodiments the box is especially designed to be fitted inside and to be secured to the back of the lid of a rigid type of case, such as an attache case, generally used for carrying documents.
Although there already exist boxes which can be used for this purpose, the present invention provides an improved form of tidy box which permits simple manufacture and which can have a high strength in use.